La magie est puissante
by Willows'Creek
Summary: -Je te l'avais dis,ta magie est puissante et il etre difficile de la controler -Tu te trompe -Je me trompe jamais. Un simple avertissement va boulverser la vie de Laura, jeune sorcière de troisième année. Alors qu'elle commence sa scolarité, d'étranges phénomènes inexplicables se déroulent. Quel est la cause de ce phénomène? Comment Laura va t-elle le découvrir ?
1. Prologue

Hellooowww les gens ! Sa faisait pas mal de temps que je voulais publier cette fiction et puis je me suis dis: qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Donc je me suis lancée en espérant que cela va vous plaire :)

Cette histoire est un peu particulière puisqu'elle est forgée à mon image (Mhourahh !), Bon ok, je sors !

En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai fais énormément d'efforts et pour tout vous dire, j'ai écris cette histoire avec le dico et le bescherelle à coté de moi tellement je suis nulle.

Bon je vous laisse avec cette fic, en espérant encore une fois qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

P.S: A oui j'oubliais, je compte publier un chapitre toute les semaines si je peux. Vous connaissez le truc: les études, la famille à élever, mes poissons rouges à nourrir, c'est toute une organisation ! Sinon, je publierai toute les deux semaine, le samedi je pense ... Enfin, on verra bien, faut que je me concerte avec moi même mais l'avantage est qu'on tombe toujours d'accord :p

P.S 2: Je remercie la grande et fabuleuse JK. Rowling, sans qui je n'aurais pas eu d'inspiration.

* * *

Prologue: Avertissement

-Hum... Cas difficile. Ou vais - je te mettre ? Pour sure, pas à Serpentard, tu n'es pas assez maligne et ambitieuse même si je vois beaucoup d'imagination pour parvenir à tes fins. Je vois beaucoup, oui, un grand sens de loyauté mais je ne crois pas que Poufsouffle soit fais pour toi. Je vois de l'intelligence, de la détermination et de la persévérance, beaucoup de persévérance. Un petit esprit rebelle aussi, on n'aime pas vraiment les règlements n'est ce pas ? Bien, tout cela ne m'arrange pas et il va prendre une bonne décision. Gryffondor peut être ? Ta force est grande mais ton courage l'est encore plus. Oui, je crois que c'est la bonne décision. Mais prends garde jeune sorcière, ta magie est puissante et il va être difficile de la contrôler. Maintenant vas ! Vas dans la plus courageuse des Maisons: Gryffondor !

Laura marcha bredouille vers la table des Gryffondor qui hurlaient et qui applaudissaient pour la féliciter. Elle s'assit à côté d'une fille métisse, plus grande qu'elle. Perturbée par l'avertissement du Choîpeau Magique, elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- Oups, désolé lui fit une fille blonde, elle aussi plus grande qu'elle

- Ce n'est rien répondit Laura.

- Je voulais juste faire un coucou à ma meilleure amie qui assise à côté de toi. Avec toute cette agitation, on n'a pas pu se voir depuis qu'on est sortie du Poudlard Express.

Laura tourna la tête vers la droite, la fille métisse lui fit un grand sourire.

- Salut, moi c'est Eliana !

- Et moi Matilde.

- Heu... Laura dit elle timidement.

- Enchanté, Andrew.

Un garçon aux cheveux brun vint s'asseoir en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Laura sentie ses joues rougirent.

- Laisses-la s'exclama Eliana, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est super timide. Regardes ses joues !

Laura rougit de plus belle

- Laura dit Andrew, je te présente Matthew, mon cousin. On se ressemble, pas vrai ?

Laura regarda plus attentivement les deux garçons qui se tenaient devant elle. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour savoir si c'était réellement possible que deux cousins puissent se ressembler autant. Ces deux là étaient identiques en tous points.

- Une ressemblance frappante, oui acquiesça Laura.

- Tiens, voilà Erwan !

Un troisième garçon arriva et s'assit non loin de Laura tout en bousculant gentillement Matthew. Ce garçon avait de magnifiques yeux vert forêt.

- Erwan, enchanté !

- Laura, également enchantée.

- J'ai rencontré ces messieurs et ces demoiselles - commença t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil malicieux à Eliana et Matilde - dans un compartiment du train.

- Et entre nous rajouta Matthew, sa été le coup de foudre. Pas vrai Andy ?

- Exact Matt, le moment le plus romantique de ma vie. Le rêve de toutes jeunes filles en fleur qui se respectent. Hein mon petit Erwanou !

- Heu... Le "en fleur" n'était pas nécessaire répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Sinon, on va dire que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur vous.

- Et oui mesdemoiselles, vous avez beaucoup de chance de nous connaître. Avec Andy on est les plus beaux, les meilleurs, les plus forts. Une subjection très cher cousin ?

- Les plus...

- Idiots ! coupa Eliana

- Ma très chère Eliana, tu ne disais pas ça pendant les vacances. Quand il fallait trouver une occupation excitante par exemple.

- Pour trouver des idées avoua Eliana, tu es extremement intelligent.

- Ah ! Ca me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire.

- Et d'ailleurs, tes blagues à deux mornilles n'ont pas marché. Puisque c'est nous qui avons gagné s'écria Matilde.

- Ouais d'abord ! ajouta Matthew

- Ca recommence soupira Erwan.

- Qu'est ce qui recommence demanda Laura ?

- Et bien, tout les étés, ils organisent un pseudo concours de blague. Ils se repartissent en deux équipes et essayent de faire punir le camp opposé. Ils viennent tous d'ancienne famille aristocratique et tu dois savoir qu'une fois là bas, ils doivent respecter une certaine éthique.

Maintenant, Andrew, Matthew, Eliana et Matilde étaient début et tout le monde les regardait.

- C'est nous qui avons gagné !

- Alors la, pas du tout !

- Bien sur que si, j'ai même une preuve !

- Ah ouais et laquelle ?

- Heu... Bha c'est une preuve secrète.

- Secrète, mon oeil ouais. En plus, vous avez triché !

- Nous triché ? Nous triché ?

- Ouais exactement, triché !

- Par le caleçon de Merlin !

- Ne mele pas Merlin dans cette histoire

Puis soudain, une voix vint aux oreilles de Laura et Erwan. C'était celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

- S'il vous plaît jeune gens, puis je commencer mon discours de début d'année ?

Les quatre jeunes sorciers regardèrent autour d'eux, un peu honteux de leur comportement, ils s'assirent à leur table sans faire de bruit.

- Bien, je vous remercie dit-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor. Bonsoir chers élèves et bienvenue aux nouveaux...

Il continua son discours en rappelant quelques points du règlement et souhaita à tous les élèves un très bon appétit. Il frappa des mains et des plats en or et en argent apparurent sur les tables. Andrew et Matthew se jetèrent sur le poulet comme des goinfres puis tendirent le plat à Eliana amusée devant un tel spectacle. Erwan pris du porridge et tendit le plat à Laura. Elle refusa d'un geste de la main puis sourit à ce dernier.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Laura regarda au dessus de la table, un fantôme flottait dans les airs sa tête soutenue par une de ses mains.

- Pas vraiment.

- Oh mais quel ingrat fais-je s'exclama le fantôme précipitamment. Veuillez me pardonner, je suis Sir Nicolas de Milsy Porpington, fantôme de Griffondor !

- Ouais, c'est Nick-quasi-sans-tête pour faire cour ajouta Matthew en souriant au fantôme.

- Encore un Backers, j'ai eu affaire à vos frères et votre cousine. Très amusant, ces jeunes sorciers. Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Sir Nicolas dit-il en remettant sa tête en place.

- C'est vachement cool, ce truc avec votre tête !

- Peut être pour vous Monsieur Backers, mais pour moi c'est un vrai calvaire. A cause de cela, Sir Patrick Delassey-Podmore refuse que j'intègre le club des Chasseurs sans têtes.

- Andrew, qui est ce drôle de fantôme avec des taches de sang ? Demanda Eliana

- Oh lui ! C'est le Baron Sanglant répondit-il, le fantôme des Serpantard.

- Il me fait froid dans le dos ...

- Tiens ! Un autre Backers. Votre soeur avait raison, la ressemblance avec votre cousin est extraordinaire. Sur ce, jeunes sorciers et sorcières, je vous laisse. Le professeur Dumbledore va annoncer son discours de fin de soirée.

Le professeur Dumbledore se mit en effet debout, en face de son pupitre en forme d'hibou et demanda le silence avec son regard impassible.

- Juste avant que nos lits bien douillets accueillent nos corps fatigués, - il fit un clin d'oeil à deux Poufsouffle qui baillaient - je voudrais vous dire quelques mots: Dracas Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Bonne nuit mes enfants !

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda Laura

- Aucune idée répondit Erwan

Tous les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Première année par ici ! hurla un Gryffondor

- Viens dit Erwan, on doit aller par là

Laura acquiesça puis le suivit jusqu'à un grand ou plutôt de grands escaliers.

- Il faut attention avec ses escaliers s'exclama le Gryffondor, ils n'en font qu'à leurs têtes.

Ils montèrent au septième étage puis s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'une Grosse Dame.

- Mot de passe ?

- Animus Victus !

- Souvenez en vous bien répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Le tableau s'ouvrit en laissant place à une salle lumineuse aux couleurs qu'arborait si fièrement la maison Gryffondor. Il y avait des tables, deux fauteuils qui entouraient un canapé juste en face d'une cheminée. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc, laissant place d'un côté aux montagnes et à la Forêt Interdite et d'un autre le terrain de Quidditch.

- Cette salle commenta le Gryffondor, est la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Vous pouvez vous y reposer ou y étudier. Derrière ce rideau, se trouve les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs. A droite, celui des filles ...

- Chouette, c'est par là qu'on va Matthew.

- Avec joie !

- Je ne vous le conseille pas dit le préfet. Ce dortoir est protégé par des sorts. Si un garçon s'aventure à essayer d'y monter, il serait de retour en bas avant même d'avoir dit Merlin.

- On trouvera bien un moyen d'y aller !

- En attendant ton idée géniale gros malin, tu va te diriger à gauche, vers le dortoir des garçons.

- Tu viens Laura, dit Eliana, on va dans le dortoir.

- Oui, j'arrive.

* * *

Alors, c'était comment ? Faut me le dire hein, je vais pas vous manger :p

Bisouille Bisouille :)


	2. Chapitre 1: Agitation

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous poste le premier chapitre qui j'espère le premier d'une longue (pas trop quand meme) série.

Ce chapitre a encore été écrit avec ce cher dictionnaire. On peut dire qu'on est devenus inséparables !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Laura était à Poudlard, elle entamait sa troisième année avec ses camarades dont elle ne se séparait jamais à présent.

Bien qu'heureuse, elle appréhendait cette nouvelle année scolaire qui s'annonçait. Depuis le début de l'été, des phénomènes étranges se manifestaient en sa présence. Des objets volaient sans explications apparentes, des choses se brisaient et parfois même explosaient. Bien sur Laura savait que ses phénomènes se produisaient par magie, pour elle il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible. Cependant, ces phénomènes se produisaient sans qu'aucune formule magique soit prononcée. Cette magie ne semblaient pas être détectable par les capteurs du Ministère de la Magie car elle n'avait reçu aucun avertissement.

Malgré son inquiétude, rien ne la rendait plus heureuse. Laura était assise à la table des Gryffondor et regardait la cérémonie de la répartition des nouveaux élèves. D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser à l'avertissement que le Choipeau Magique lui avait donné la première année "Prends garde jeune sorcière, ta magie est puissante et il va être difficile de la contrôler".

La magie puissante dont il avait parlé était peut être la cause de tous ces phénomènes inexpliqués... Ou peut être que le Choipeau lançais des avertissements non fondés pensa t-elle.

- C'est bon, c'est mon petit frère hurla Eliana. Allez Aaron, tu vas tout défoncer !

Le cris de guerre d'Eliana fit rougir le petit Aaron qui montait les quelques marches pour aller jusqu'au Choipeau. Toutes les personnes de la Grande Salle regardèrent Eliana qui était à moitié honteuse.

- Oups, je crois que j'ai fais une bourde.

- Jeune homme, il semblerait qui vous ayez déjà des admirateurs dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Aaron le regarda, apeuré.

- Allons, détend-toi mon garçon, tout ira très bien. Il posa ensuite le Choipeau sur sa tête puis attendit un moment.

- Serdaigle annonça le Choipeau

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible hurla Eliana

Elle se mit à courir à travers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre son frère puis se faisant pas attention où elle posait les pieds elle trébucha sur les quelques marches qui menaient à la table des professeurs et tomba aux pieds du professeur Dumbledore.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Heu... Ouais, dit-elle en se relevant. Bon j'ai peut être l'orteil gauche de l'auriculaire droit cassé mais c'est pour une bonne cause. C'est bête, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller en cours demain. D'accord, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je vais sacrifier mon orteil pour vous et aller en cours.

_ Vous pouvez peut être aller vous s'asseoir maintenant.

- Vous voulez rire ? Je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour repartir sans que ma requête soit prise en compte. Je voudrais parlementer avec le Choipeaux.

- Parlementer ?

- Bha ouais. Vous savez, essayer de marchander pour mon frère et tout et tout.

- Ma décision est irrévocable, inutile de marchander.

- Vous avez entendu le Choipeau, maintenant retourner vous asseoir.

- Et la tradition, hein ! Qu'est-ce que vous en faite de la tradition ? Cela fait des générations que ma famille passe par Gryffondor, il faut qu'il passe par le même chemin. Parce que c'est très important la tradition ajouta-elle en hochant la tête.

- Si je m'abuse Miss Wayne, vos parents sont tout deux passés par Serdaigle.

A ces mots, la Grande Salle éclata de rire. Laura, elle, se tapa la main contre le front et Andrew ne put s'empêcher de sortir "Nha mais quelle conne !"

- Eh merde ! Je me disais aussi... Bon bha, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je retourne m'asseoir. Salut Aaron, on s'envoie des hiboux et méfies-toi des Serpendard, ils sont perfides. Bisou, bisou.

- Bien commença Dumbledore, après cette scène...

- Donnes moi mes gallions Matt !

- Volontiers, ta performance était digne d'une actrice répondit-il en sortant quelques gallions de sa poche.

- C'était un pari ?!

- Ouais ma cocotte

- C'est donc pour ça que vous traficotiez tout à l'heure avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle dit Erwan.

- Ouep Sherlock !

- Je dirais même plus, élémentaire mon cher Watson !

- Non là tu en fais trop Eliana.

- Une actrice doit toujours en faire trop.

- Sauf si elle joue mal ajouta Andrew.

- Cher Andynounet, la ferme !

- Moi la ferme, moi la ferme ?!

- Exactement, la ferme.

- Et mon droit d'expression, hein ...

- Hum hum...

Andrew et Eliana se retournèrent virent Dumbledore, d'un air sérieux.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait répéter ce que je viens de dire à l'instant ?

- Bha techniquement, professeur, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire puisque vous savez pertinemment que nous ne pouvions pas puisque nous n'avons pas vraiment écouté. Et donc, je pense que à partir de maintenant je vais arrêter de parler et vous laissez terminer votre discours.

- Certains Gryffondor commencent fortement bien l'année... Bien, je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue et un très bon appétit.

- Génial, elle commence bien l'année dit Laura.

- Moi je trouve le début plutôt pas mal !

En guise de réponse, Laura jeta son verre de jus de citrouille sur la tête d'Andrew.

- Quel tempérament jeune fille, quel tempérament !

- Bonsoir Sir Nicolas.

- Messieurs, ne jamais se frotter à une demoiselle en colère, Monsieur Backers en est l'exemple même.

- Soyez tranquille Sir Nicolas, nous garderons bien précieusement ce conseil répondit Erwan en rigolant.

- Vous auriez quant même pu le dire avant.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir.

Salut les copains !


	3. Chapitre 2: Métamorphoses et chatiments

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous publie le deuxième chapitre avec un peu d'avance. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre car c'est l'un des plus important de cette histoire et je ne voulais pas le raté ˆˆ

Mon cher dictionnaire vous souhaite aussi le bonjour ! C'est un super assistant vous savez et je ne serai pas ce que je deviendrai sans lui.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir très peu dormi, Laura se leva. Elle alla près de la fenêtre, tire un rideau. Le Soleil commençait à se lever. Elle s'habilla silencieusement, mit ses affaires de cours dans son sac puis sortie du dortoir. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait personne, pas même un chat. Seulement un feu de bois qui brillait de milles feux dégageant une douce chaleur agréable. Laura regarda autour d'elle, la Salle Commune semblait tellement différentes lorsqu'elle était vide. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et d'attendre un peu avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

Au fur et à mesure que les élèves se levèrent, Laura se mit en tête qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle descendit les sept étages qui la séparaient de la Grande Salle. Son but atteint, elle ouvrit les portes et fut surprise de voir qu'une cinquantaine d'élèves étaient déjà présent pour leur petit déjeuné. Elle assit à la table des Gryffondor où il y avait seulement un groupe de sixième année qui discutaient. Elle fut surprise par le préfet des Gryffondor.

- Troisième année ?

- Oui

- Tiens, ton emploi du temps.

- Merci

Puis il repartit en grommelant. Laura regarda son emploi du temps. "Bien pensa t-elle, la journée ne sera pas trop longue". Elle sortit son livre du cours moyen de métamorphoses et commença à lire. Au bout d'une demi heure, Laura se sentit observée. Elle leva la tête, le groupe de Gryffondor de sixième année la fixait des yeux en riant. L'un d'eux se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Laura.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Oh que si, ça me regarde dit-il en arrachant le livre des mains de Laura. Voyons voir, métamorphoses. Karl, tu me dois du fric, j'ai gagné mon pari !

- Rends-moi ça !

- Tu me crois pas, continua t-il en ignorant Laura, attends je vais te montrer.

Il monta sur la table pour rejoindre ses amis. Laura fit la même chose.

- Rends-moi ce livre !

Il se retourna et ria de plus belle. Laura serra ses points, la colère montait. Elle s'approcha encore d'un pas et un éclat lumineux propulsa le Gryffondor à plusieurs mètres, renversant au passage les bols de porridge qui se trouvait sur la table. Le livre, lui comme par attraction, se déposa dans les mains de Laura. Elle descendit de la table en sautant, prit son sac et avança jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle s'arrêta juste devant cette dernière et regarda un moment le Gryffondor qui était encore sonné.

- Que cela te serve de leçon.

Laura courue un long moment à travers les couloirs du château sans savoir vraiment où elle allait. Arrivée sur l'aile droite, elle s'arrêta et regarda sa montre. "Presque 8h, je ferais mieux de redescendre. Le cour de métamorphoses va commercer" pensa t-elle. Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement et rechercha la salle de métamorphoses. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, McGonagall n'était pas encore là mais les élèves

étaient déjà tous installés. Elle entra à son tour dans la salle et vit que la seule place de libre était au premier rang.

- Salut dit-elle à Erwan.

- Salut !

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Enfin Laura, ça va deux ans qu'on se connaît. Tu n'as plus besoin de me demander. Bien sur que tu peux t'asseoir, je l'ai gardé pour toi.

- Merci.

Une voix interpella Laura, elle se retourna et vit Eliana qui lui faisait un grand geste de la main.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu ce matin ?

- Oh ! C'est une longue histoire...

Mais avant que Laura a pu finir sa phrase, Mcgonagall qui était sortie de nul part, lui coupa la parole.

- Dwight, en plus d'être arrivée en retard, vous vous permettez de discuter avec vos camarades. Vous voulez une retenue dès la première journée ?

Laura se retourna et leva sa tête, McGonagall la regardait d'un air sévère.

- Vous viendrez me voir après le cour.

- Bien professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Chuchota Erwan.

- Monsieur Taylor, vous voulez accompagner Miss Dwight ?

- Non, ça ira. Merci de cette charmante attention professeur Mcgonagall.

Elle le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Heu, je veux dire que non.

- Bien alors, commençons le cour.

Elle expliqua alors le programme de l'année ainsi que le sujet du premier cour.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à changer une théière en tortue sans lui mettre un bec à la place de la queue, sans qu'elle souffle de la fumée ou qu'elle ait une carapace en porcelaine comme j'ai pus le voir certaine année.

Les élèves eurent un petit rire en imaginant ce que cela pouvait donner.

- Ne riez pas trop déclara McGonagall, c'est un exercice difficile qui demande beaucoup de persévérance et de la concentration, ce qui va être sûrement difficile avec votre classe. De plus, cet exercice est souvent demandé lors des examens de fin d'année.

Elle expliqua comment réaliser la métamorphose en théorie puis demanda à ses élèves de se mettre en groupe de deux pour s'exercer.

- Après-toi.

_ Non vas-y commence, je te regarde répondit Laura.

- Comme tu voudras dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Erwan agita sa baguette dans tout les sens et récita la formule mais rien se produis. Il s'acharna alors de plus belle, en faisant de grand mouliné avec sa baguette.

- Doucement Taylor, c'est une baguette magique et non une baguette de direction*. Evitez tous ces gestes inutiles et prononcer distinctement la formule.

Il recommença et sa théière se transforma en tortue. Cependant, cette dernière garda les pieds d'une théière.

- On me l'avais jamais faite celle là ! Mais c'est un bon début. Je vous regarde Dwight.

Laura agita sa baguette et prononça la formule. Sa théière se métamorphosa en une belle tortue bleue marine.

- Jolie sort commenta McGonagall.

Alors qu'Erwan jouait avec la petite tortue, un nuage enflammé vint la réduire en un tas de cendres. Surprise Laura se leva, baguette à la main. Une autre personne était elle aussi levée et riait aux éclats.

- Attends un peu toi, Expelliarmus !

La personne qui appartenait à la maison Serpentard fut désarmée, il ne riait plus à présent.

- Expulso !

- Taylor, allez voir s'il va bien ! Dwight, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?! On ne se venge pas et encore moins avec un sort. Taylor, il va bien ?

- Oui madame, il est juste un peu sonné.

- Amenez-le à l'infirmerie ordonna t-elle en désignant une autre personne du doigt. Puis elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et gribouilla quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin.

- Vous, vous allez tout de suite chez le directeur !

Laura prit ses affaires et le morceau de parchemin que lui tendait McGonagall et sortie de la salle. Elle déambula dans le couloir en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle bouscula quelqu'un et atterrir par terre. Elle leva la tête et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui la regardait. Elle se releva et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin. Il le déroula et lut rapidement ce qu'il y avait écrit.

- Suivez-moi.

Il alla vers une salle de classe qui n'était pas utilisée et l'ouvrit. Il entra puis invita Laura a entrer aussi. Il désigna du doigt une table sur laquelle, elle alla s'asseoir.

- Bien, Miss Dwight, votre comportement a été intolérable. Vous ne devez pas jeter...

- Des sorts pour me venger, oui je sais.

- Peut être, mais il semblerai que vous l'appliquer pas. D'après ce que le professeur McGonagall a écrit, vous avez quand même agressé deux personnes ce matin. Et bien qu'aucune justification ne serait expliquer vos actes, je souhaite néanmoins les écouter.

- Donnez-moi plutôt ma retenue pour en finir le plus vite possible.

- cinquante points en moins et deux semaines de retenues, avec moi même.

- Avec vous ?

- Cela vous pose un problème ?

Laura ne répondit rien. Une fois sa sentence entendue, elle se leva et marcha en direction de la porte mais Dumbledore la bloqua avec un sort.

- Miss Dwight, je veux vous voir tous les soirs y comprit aujourd'hui à 20 heure dans mon bureau. Ce soir, nous discuterons de vos actes. Je n'abandonne pas facilement et je veux savoir vos raisons.

- Vous pouvez toujours courir murmura Laura.

Puis Dumbledore débloqua la porte d'un coup de baguette. Quant Laura commença à l'ouvrir, il rajouta quelque chose.

- Ah j'oubliais Miss Dwight. A partir de maintenant je vous ai à l'oeil, donc pas de bêtise.

* * *

* Une baguette de direction est une baguette utilisée par un chef d'orchestre pour diriger ses musiciens.

En espérant que ça vous a plus :)


	4. Chapitre 3: Révoltes et serbes à canne

Hellow ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Un chapitre un peu plus cour pour faire durer le suspense...

Bisouille bisouille !

* * *

Les filles attendirent Laura au bout du couloir, un peu inquiètes.

- Alors, la sentence ?

- Deux semaines de retenues, cinquante points de perdus et des remontrances.

- Allons manger.

Le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle se fit silencieusement. Peu avant d'y arriver, elles rencontrèrent le Serpentard que Laura avait envoyé contre un mur. Il leur lança un regard dédaigneux. Eliana ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue en retour, il parut outré. Matilde rigola puis elles filèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- Alors, quel est le verdict ? Demanda Matthew.

- Cinquante points en moins et deux semaines de retenues.

- Ca aurai pu être pire. On tâchera de rattraper ça ajouta t-il avec sourire.

Laura ne répondit pas. Le déjeuné finis, ils allèrent tous en cour d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils s'installèrent dans le font de la classe; Binns arriva quelques minutes après et commença le cours.

- Je paris un rat qu'on va encore se taper les Révoltes des Gobelins.

- Avec le terrible Eürk le Casseux...

- Sans oublier Borbog le Barbu !

Et ce fut le cas. Pour Binns, quoi de plus naturel de parler de rebellions sanglantes et vicieuses ! Pour lui, les Révoltes des Gobelins étaient sujet palpitant et il ne faisait même plus attention aux élèves endormis au premier rang. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas qu'au premier rang; dans n'importe quel recoin de la salle, les élèves étaient envahi par une léthargie qui les poussaient le plus souvent à piquer un somme. Les autres, qui avaient la chance de ne pas succomber au pouvoir soporifique de Binns, essayaient plus ou moins de prendre des notes, sans grand succès.

Binns continuait son discours sur la première Révolte puis s'arrêta un moment devant la table de Matthew et Andrew, qui étaient affalés sur leur table.

- Messieurs Backers commença t-il en regagnant son bureau, quelle joie de voir que vous êtes très attentifs.

- Joie non partagée...

- Nous sommes toujours attentifs Monsieur.

- Ah oui ?! Permettez moi d'en douter. Alors, juste pour savoir si vous avez bien retenue les leçons que vous avez normalement appris durant les vacances, pourriez-vous me donner l'époque de la première Révolte?

Andrew et Matthew se regardèrent puis se tournèrent discrètement vers Laura et Erwan avec un regard suppliant.

- Désolé vieux, j'ai pas ouvert mon livre des vacances.

- Tu nous condamne à une mort certaine, atroce et douloureuse là !

- Faut pas non plus exagérer !

- Alors Messieurs. j'attends, à moins que vous ne connaissez pas la réponse.

- Bien sur que nous la connaissons. Mais on hésite voilà. C'est dans les alentours de mille...quatre cent... quatre-vingt...dix...douze...treize...

Binns fit une large grimace au fur et à mesure que Matthew essayait de deviner en donnant des dates au hasard.

- Andrew chuchota Laura.

Il se retourna et vit Laura lui montrer une date inscrite sur un livre. Puis il se retourna rapidement et chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Matthew.

- Et bien professeur, vous avez de la chance ! J'ai trouvé la date ou du moins l'époque. La première Révolte s'est déroulée au cours du dix-septième siècle. Mais par la suite, ces Révoltes durèrent tout le long du dix-huitième et le vingtième siècle.

- Exacte ! S'exclama Binns stupéfait. Puis il reprit son cours.

Matthew et Andrew soupirèrent longuement, soulagés.

- Merci Laura, sans toi...

- Je t'en prie ne me remercie pas, ce n'était rien.

Ils lui firent un clin d'oeil puis tout le monde retourna à ses occupations: la sieste et des jeux idiots sur un malheureux morceau de parchemin qui n'avait rien demandé. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Matthew et Andrew avaient fabriqué des serbes à canne et leur nouvelle occupation était de lancer des morceaux de papier sur les Poufsouffles, avec qui les Griffondors partageaient le cours. Très vite, les Poufsouffles sortirent de leur léthargie et voulurent être de la partie. En quelques minutes, la salle de classe se transforma en champs de bataille et les boulettes de papier volèrent de partout. Binns, lui, était trop occupé à réciter son cours et ne voyait rien.

- Fait passer le mot au Poufsouffle dit Andrew en donnant un morceau de papier à son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit ?

- Cent points si la boulette traverse la tête de Binns.

Les poufsouffles, après avoir pris connaissance du mot, regardèrent les cousins.

- Banzaï ! hurla Andrew, une boulette à la main.

Il la lança en pleine tête et Binns se retourna au même moment pour connaître l'auteur de ce cri. Il vit alors Andrew, debout sur sa table en train de tirer sa révérence et envoyer des baisés imaginaires à toutes les filles.

- Monsieur Backers, je peux vous aider ? annonça Binns alors qu'Andrew entamait une danse de la victoire sous les sifflements de son cousin.

Il s'arrêta un moment et regarda Binns dans les yeux. Il essaya de s'asseoir mais se cassa la figure par terre au moment où il entamait sa descente. Sous les rires de ses camarades, ils se releva rapidement en lâchant un juron et se frottant le bas du dos.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez envie de faire le pitre aujourd'hui Monsieur Backers, asseyez-vous maintenant. Les autres vous pouvez sortir, le cour est terminé. Quant à Monsieur Backers, il va rattraper le temps qu'il a perdu en jouant l'imbécile en me copiant trente centimètres sur la première Révolte des Gobelins.

En sortant de la salle, tout le monde était surexcité.

- C'était génial ! cria Matthew

- Laura, tu aurais dû participer.

- Peut être une prochaine fois, il faut que les profs m'oublient un peu ces temps ci.

- Et si on commençait le devoir de McGonagall sur les sortilèges de transformation ?

- Pas maintenant, c'est l'heure du dîner.


	5. Chapitre 4: La magie instinctive (1part)

Salut les copains !

Voici l'un des principaux chapitres (ou du moins la première partie) de cette histoire. Alors lisez-le attentivement !

Je remercie tout particulièrement Bellatrix L pour ses reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. En ce qui concerne la question que tu m'as posé, Aaron est bien le frère d'Eliana. J'ai fait une petite erreur lorsque j'ai écrit le chapitre 1, j'en suis désolée et je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. Promis :) J'en profite pour dire que j'ai corrigé cette erreur, car Aaron et sa soeur vont jouer un rôle qui sera important.

Je te remercie encore, je ferai en sorte que cette histoire te plaise :)

* * *

Après le dîner, il restait peu de temps à Laura pour commencer son devoir de métamorphoses avant sa retenue. Elle s'installa sur une table avec ses autres camarades qui riaient encore de ce qui c'était passé en histoire de la Magie. Elle sortie son livre et un rouleau de parchemin puis commença son devoir en écrivant le titre : "Les différents sortilèges de transformation".

- Tu as l'air déterminée pour commencer ce premier devoir de l'année remarqua Erwan.

- Déterminée je ne sais pas, mais mes soirées vont être pleines. Autant commercer maintenant.

- Dans combien de temps commence ta retenue ?

- Dans vingt minutes pourquoi ?

- Et bien à défaut d'avoir pu suivi le cours, je me demandais si tu pouvais me l'expliquer.

- Ah oui soupira Laura, tu as dû partir pour emmener Fox à l'infirmerie. Je vais commercer par t'expliquer les différents sortilèges indispensables à citer.

- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

- Oh heu... Ce matin, je me suis levée avant tout le monde car je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Au début, je suis allée dans la Salle Commune et puis je me suis dirigée vers la Grande Salle. Après avoir reçu mon emploi du temps et avoir vu que le premier cours était celui de métamorphose, j'ai sortie mon livre. jusqu'au moment ou un Gryffondor de sixième année...

Laura s'arrêta un moment et leva les yeux. Bien que ces autres camarades étaient censés travailler, ils avaient tous, les yeux fixés sur elle attendant la suite de son histoire.

- Continue ! Moi je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Et bien, le Gryffondor m'a prit le livre dans les mains. J'avais beau lui demander de me le redonner, il entêtait à refuser. Et je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais je l'ai projeté sur les murs de la Grande Salle et sans baguette.

- Dans un éclat lumineux ? Demanda Matthew.

- Maintenant que j'y pense... Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- C'est de la magie instinctive. Selon nos sentiments, elle réagit indépendamment de la volonté du sorcier. Tous sorciers la possède mais seul quelques uns arrive à la pratiquer et de la contrôler...

Un moment de silence s'installa. Laura semblait peu convaincu de l'explication que lui avait donné Matthew.

- Whouah ! On a une super sorcière avec nous ! S'exclama Eliana.

Laura regarda sa montre, il lui restait un peu plus d'un quart d'heure avant sa retenue.

- Faut que j'y aille, à plus tard.

Erwan regarda sa montre, suspicieux.

- Il lui reste encore un quart d'heure avant sa retenue. Connaissant Laura, tes explications lui ont pas plus.

- Je comprends pas sa manie de vouloir s'isoler lorsque quelque chose la trouble. Elle devrais plutôt nous en parler, tu crois pas ?

- Laura a toujours été comme ça. Elle ne veut pas nous déranger avec ses problèmes, elle préfère les garder pour elle.

Laura sortie rapidement de la Salle Commune et tomba sur le préfet de ce matin.

- Dwight.

- Oui ?

- Tient, c'est de la part de Dumbledore.

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Elle le déroula puis lut le contenu.

Elle alla, comme l'avait précisé la lettre au deuxième étage et prononça le mot de passe devant l'énorme gargouille qui gardait le passage. Une fois le mot de passe dit, elle laissa place à un escalier de pierre en colimaçon. Les escaliers débouchèrent sur une porte de chêne polit. Elle n'était pas insonorisée et Laura pouvait clairement entendre la conversation qui se déroulait dans le bureau. Une voix familière se fit entendre et quelques minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor du matin même commençait à descendre les escaliers.

- Bonne retenue dit-il en souriant.

Laura voulut répliquer mais Dumbledore s'interposa.

- Pas ce soir Laura. Maintenant entre, nous avons beaucoup de choses à éclaircir.

- Mais...

- Tu réglera tes problèmes avec ce garçon plus tard dit-il en faisant un mouvement négatif de la tête. Maintenant entre.

Laura acquiesça malgré sa réticence et entra. La porte de chêne s'ouvrit sur une large pièce circulaire comportant plusieurs fenêtres. L'une d'entre elle donnait sur les montagnes entourant le château, une autre sur le terrain de pièce était très lumineuse. Laura remarqua une table sur laquelle il y avait de drôles d'instruments en argent. Elle avança encore de quelque pas pour bien voir le bureau dans son ensemble. Des portraits des anciens directeurs étaient accrochés aux murs, derrière le bureau du directeur, se trouvait une étagère sur laquelle était posé le Choîpeau Magique et une énorme épée. Le bureau de Dumbledore était parfaitement en accord avec la pièce pensa Laura en voyant le pot d'encre en argent et la plume écarlate.

- Assies-toi sur la chaise.

Laura s'essaya puis regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se stoppa devant un oiseau au plumage écarlate.

- Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est un très bel oiseau, oui.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il est ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Il s'appelle Fumseck, c'est un phénix commença t-il en lui caressant la tête affectueusement. Les phénix sont des créatures fascinantes. Ils sont capables de transporter de lourdes charges et leurs larmes ont de très grands pouvoir de guérison.

Dumbledore caressa une dernière fois son oiseau puis s'essaya.

- Bien maintenant, nous allons discuter de ta présence ici. Que c'est t-il passé ce matin avec monsieur Thomas ?

- Vous le savez parfaitement répondit Laura froidement !


	6. Chapitre 5: La magie instinctive (2part)

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre une semaine plus tard. J'avais pas mal d'examen, très peu de temps pour réviser et encore moins de temps pour écrire.

J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre, vous m'en voudrez pas trop :)

* * *

- Vous le savez parfaitement répondit Laura avec froidement.

- Certes, mais j'aimerai plus de détails.

- Les détails, vous les avez eu avec la discutions de tout à l'heure.

- Monsieur Thomas m'a fourni quelques informations, en effet.

- Alors je voudrai passer à autre chose et faire ma retenue.

Dumbledore regarda Laura par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune ce qui la rendit mal alaise. A ce moment précis, Laura se sentait vulnérable, comme un petit oiseau tombé du nid qui faisant face au monde et ses dangers. Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur son bureau, prit un regard insistant et reprit la parole.

- Etre coopératif fait parti des devoirs des élèves de cette école, tout comme le respect envers un professeur. Pour ton, ou plutôt tes actes si je compte l'incident en cours de métamorphoses, je pourrai te renvoyer. Si tu m'aides pas à éclaircir certains points, je n'aurai guère le choix de le faire, comprends tu ?

- Oui.

- Oui ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Si je te demande quelque chose ou si l'un des professeurs de cette école te demande quelque chose, peut importe de quoi il s'agit, tu le feras. C'est toujours d'accord ?

- ...

- Laura ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Je te repose donc la question, que s'est-il passé ce matin avec Monsieur Thomas ?

- ...

- Miss Dwight ! Dit-il en haussant la voix.

- Un accident, rien plus ni moins qu'un simple accident.

- Bien, il faut quand même hausser la voix pour vous déliez la langue et avoir une réponse. Dîtes moi s'en plus.

- Et bien, je l'ai projeté à travers la Grande Salle. J'étais un train de lire un livre quant il me l'arraché des mains. Bien que je lui ai demandé de me le rendre, il n'a jamais voulu. Je me suis énervée et il s'est retrouvé par terre.

- Tu te souviens de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Pas vraiment.

- en es-tu sûre ?

- Et bien, il y avait...

- Oui ?

- Non, ce n'est pas important.

Dumbledore fit encore un regard insistant. Il semblait intéressé par l'histoire que Laura lui racontait.

- Il y avait un éclat lumineux.

- Un éclat lumineux ? répéta Dumbledore en caressa sa barbe blanche. Puis, il s'adressa à un des tableaux. Phinéas, pouvez-vous aller chercher le professeur Septimus ?

Le portrait en question grommela en disant que ce n'est pas une heure pour envoyer un homme tel que lui faire le messager puis partit.

- Est ce que je peux vous posez une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Un de mes amis, Matthew Bakers a dit qu'il s'agissait de la magie instinctive, ce que j'arrivais à faire. Est ce vrai ?

- C'est justement ce que nous allons voir avec le professeur Septimus.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, ce dernier alla ouvrir et le professeur Septimus entra d'un pas calme. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Dumbledore et lui discutèrent. Laura, elle restait dans son coin en regardant la conversation. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le professeur Septimus, elle le trouvait intimidant: grand, habiller de noir, un regard aussi perçant que celui d'un faucon.

- Je te l'avais dit lui lança le Choipeaux Magique. Ta magie est puissante et il va être difficile de la contrôler.

- tu te trompe.

- Je me trompe jamais.

Les deux professeurs, leur discutions finie, s'approchèrent.

- Laura Dwight ?

- Oui.

- Je suis le professeur Septimus, j'enseigne les défenses contre les forces du mal.

- Les défenses contre les forces du mal ? Pourtant, je ne vous ai pas vu lors du banquet de début d'année...

- Je suis, en effet, arrivé un peu plutôt tard dans l'année. Bien, je vais vous demandez de lever et de vous placez à quelques mètres de cette table.

Laura regarda Dumbledore qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour l'encourager à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle se mit à plusieurs pas de la table qui était à au fond de la salle circulaire, le professeur Septimus y plaça alors une pomme.

- Reculez encore un peu dit -il en la poussant légèrement, là parfait. Maintenant Miss Dwight, faites léviter cette pomme.

- Heu...

Dumbledore observait la scène avec un oeil attentif. Laura respirait rapidement, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre même si elle avait déjà utilisé cette magie, elle leva le bras mais la pomme ne bougea pas.

- Concentrez-vous !

Laura remit son bras devant elle, mais avec tous ses regards rivés sur elle, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

- Je... Je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas.

- Vous vous donnez pas vraiment à fond. Est ce de la fainéantise ou de la faiblesse ?

- Insinuez-vous de je suis faible ? répliqua Laura sèchement, au même moment la pomme éclata en mille morceaux.

- Alors ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Vous avez vu juste Dumbledore, c'est bien de la magie instinctive mais elle n'est pas contrôlée en vu de l'éclat lumineux et de l'explosion. Une magie instinctive contrôlée ne laisse pas de trace. Il va falloir être prudent, cela peut devenir dangereux, et pour les autres et pour elle.

- on met en place le processus alors, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Elle est déjà un stade avancé.

- Vous êtes bien sûre Dumbledore, c'est une manoeuvre très délicate.

- Laura saura s'en sortir.

- Bien, dans ce cas là, d'accord.

* * *

Bisouille bisouille !


End file.
